The present invention relates to a switching device, a switch, a control and/or regulating device, a network system and an operating procedure for a switching device.
Arrangements of electronic assemblies, such as control units, in motor vehicles which are able to communicate with each other with the aid of different bus systems and/or protocols are known from the market. For example, a motor vehicle may include up to approximately 100 such control units or assemblies.